Just a dream
by Okami Moony
Summary: Todas las noches Teddy Lupin tiene el mismo sueño, cuyos protagonistas son la luna llena y un lobo.


**No me lo puedo creer, estoy subiendo de nuevo O_O La inspiración siempre me viene cuando no puedo aprovecharla, en este caso cuando estaba en la playa echándome la siesta xD Así que nada más volver me puse a escribir. En serio... menos mal que conseguí quedarme bien con la idea... Bueno, os dejo el fruto de lo que unas vacaciones consiguen :D**

* * *

Se despertó en medio de la noche, acalorado y pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener. _Otra vez ese sueño…_ Se giró y vio que el reloj de la mesita marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Tras meditar unos segundos, el niño se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la ventana que, abierta, dejaba pasar la luz de la luna en las noches despejadas.

Contemplar el cielo solía relajarle, y es que observar la luna llena le hacía sentirse bien, a gusto; como si estuviese relacionado de alguna manera con ella. Y fue en ese momento cuando se quedó pensativo en el sueño que últimamente tenía todas las noches y cuyo significado no lograba entender. _Pero es tan real…_

A veces se despertaba medio llorando, aunque no de terror. No supo entender qué sentía al soñar lo mismo todas las noches, pero no era miedo lo que le inspiraba, sino justo lo contrario. _Y es que noche tras noche se repite la misma historia_…:

-  
Se encontraba perdido en la densidad de un bosque completamente desconocido para él. La espesura de los árboles solo dejaba pasar una mínima parte de la luz que la luna llena, alzada en el oscuro cielo, ofrecía.

Caminaba sin rumbo, intentando encontrar lo que tan ansiosamente buscaba. Y tras pocos minutos lo encontró: un pequeño claro se alzaba delante de él, más iluminado que el resto del bosque y con un poco más de vegetación. Se sentó apoyado en un árbol y decidió a descansar un rato. _Y a esperar._ No sabía exactamente por qué debía permanecer ahí, pero sí sabía que debía hacerlo. Y así lo hizo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó (pudo ser un minuto o una hora) cuando oyó unas fuertes pisadas y una respiración que era casi un gruñido. Comprendió enseguida que no se trataba de un ser humano. Supo que esos ruidos solo podría emitirlos un animal, y bastante grande. Pero Teddy Lupin, a sus seis años, no estaba asustado de lo que se estuviese aproximando; es más, sentía como si a lo que hubiese estado esperando en aquel lugar fuese el ser que se le acercaba. A través de los árboles que tenía a unos metros de distancia fue apareciendo una inmensa figura peluda, de cuatro patas y cuyo aspecto musculoso mostraba la fuerza que debía tener. _Se parece a un lobo, aunque…_

Teddy se puso de pie y el animal se le fue aproximando más y más, pero vacilando de vez en cuando como si temiese que el niño de cabello azul se pusiese a gritar y huyese en cualquier momento. Y es que, bien pensado, cualquier otra persona gritaría de terror al verlo.

Las garras del lobo eran lo suficiente grandes y fuertes como para matar a un humano un zarpazo bien dado. _Pero yo sé que no me va a hacer daño._

Cuando estaba a un escaso metro de distancia, el animal bajó el cuello y flexionó las patas delanteras para ponerse a la altura del niño, quien estuvo analizando los ojos del lobo durante unos segundos. _Parece demasiado humano para ser sólo un animal_.

Entonces, Teddy alargó el brazo lentamente, a lo que el lobo respondió agachando las orejas y bajando la cabeza, dejándole hundir los dedos en su espeso pelaje gris oscuro. El lobo cerró los ojos y le frotó ligera y afectuosamente el brazo con el hocico. El niño sonrió casi con tristeza.  
-

Era en ese instante cuando Teddy siempre se despertaba sobresaltado, muchas veces con las mejillas y la almohada húmedas. Intentaba describirse a sí mismo lo que sentía al formarse esas imágenes en su cabeza. _Alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo._ Después de eso, siempre sentía el extraño impulso de asomarse a la ventana y contemplar la luna hasta que las primeras luces del amanecer la ocultasen. Era en esas noches cuando, sin poder evitarlo, echaba de menos a unos padres a los que nunca llegó a conocer.

Lo que más extraño le pareció a Teddy fue que, cuando se decidió a contarle el sueño a su abuela Andrómeda, ella simplemente le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo que solo era un sueño_. _Pero él logró vislumbrar unas lágrimas que, sin éxito, ella intentaba ocultar delante de su nieto, quien no entendía la razón de las mismas. _Y es que sólo es un sueño. _

* * *

**N/A: No pienso que a Teddy se le ocultase que Remus era un hombre lobo, ni mucho menos. Simplemente es que en este fic le he puesto como a un niño demasiado pequeño aún como para entenderlo o comprenderlo.**

**Se ruega que todos los objetos que sean arrojados contra la autora sean lo más blanditos posibles. Gracias :)**


End file.
